My worries seem so far away - Shannon Moore - One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Can Shannon prove to Alex that she is beautiful or will she always see herself as nothing but Matt and Jeff Hardy's little sister? Shannon Moore/O.C one shot.


A/N - For mest4eva.

"Alex can you pass me that paint please?" Asked my brother Jeff. He was making yet another character for the Imag-i-nation. I handed him the bucket of red paint.

"Wanna get a brush and help?" He asked as he started painting.

"Nah, it's cool. I wouldn't be able to paint it how you want it." I was always hard on myself ever since I was 17, when I started dating James a year ago and then I dumped him but I am still believing in what he had always said about me not doing anything right, that I'm too fat and I'm sure you get the picture.

"I don't care; I want my little sister to help me." He threw the brush at me. I laughed as I dodged it; it went flying into the dirt,

"Ugh, my brush. You need to buy me a new one." Jeff faked pouted. I laughed even more, he sucked at fake pouting.

"Well, so I can save some money looks like you will just have to use the spare brush." I smiled, walking away from him and into his house. We were away from the WWE for a few weeks to let our bodies heal for the past 2 years that we have been on the road.

I started in the WWE just like Jeff; lying about my age I was 17 saying I was 19. I was trained by the best; thanks to Matt and Jeff knowing people. I never actually met anyone on the roster before not even Shannon Moore. He used to come to the house and is best friends with my matts; the same with Shane but I never spoke to them. I never would be in the same room as them either for more than 5 seconds but that all changed when I started wrestling and being trained by them 2 years ago. I guess I always kind of liked Shannon, but I mean come on he is married Julie or Jane or something I can't remember and didn't want too, but out of all my brothers friends I liked him the most, he was a little weird, a lot like Jeff but completely different at the same time.

"Hey Alex, can you please tell Jeff that lunch is ready?" Beth asked as soon as I walked into the dining room, I nodded walking back outside.

"Jeff, lunch is ready…Oh hi Shannon, how's it going?" I spoke as I almost bumped into him at the front door.

"Not bad, what about with you?" Shannon asked as Jeff walked inside.

"Alright, thanks." We both smiled.

"ALEX! SHANNON! STOP TRYING TO GET INTO EACH OTHER'S PANTS AND HURRY UP!" I heard Talia (Shane's girlfriend) yell.

"Oh my god." I spoke before laughing. Shannon followed me into the house, we all sat down at the table, I was in between my eldest brother; Matt and The legend Claude G; my dad.

After lunch Jeff went out continued to paint with Beth.

Matt and my dad left along with Shane and Talia. Leaving me and Shannon inside.

"So how's the Mrs?" I asked as I sat on the couch turning on the TV.

"I don't know." He sat next to me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I lightly laughed. "She is your wife." I speak as though it didn't bother me but it did. I don't know why. Shannon and I aren't all that close. I like him but it's nothing to concern myself about.

"Ex. Now." What he said stunned me.

"W...what do you mean EX?" I stuttered.

"We have been going to get a divorce for a while now, and I guess she wanted the papers official now." He shrugged grabbing the remote from my hand.

"Sorry to hear that man." I really was, whenever I was around them they were so happy, and he never stopped talking about her when we were on the road. I wonder if that what it was that caused the end of them. I wanted to smile but I couldn't for him.

*why am I happy about this?* I thought to myself. *He's marriage has failed and there's no way there's anything between us.*

"How long ago was this?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"We signed the papers a few days ago."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" I tried my best to sound bummed out but I don't know if he believed me as he soon chuckled.

"I thought someone would have told you." I scoffed.

"Maybe they thought that you were going to tell me. Hello?" I knocked on his head. He waved my hand away, laughing. "I guess no one is home, guess I better leave." I said to myself getting up only to be pulled down on his lap, without any time to blink he kissed me. As much as it killed me, I pulled away.

"Why did you do that to play with my feelings?" I whispered. I couldn't yell because I didn't want Jeff or Beth to come back in and then explain to them.

"What? I really like you." He said in defence.

"No, you don't." I declared to him. "How could you like someone that looks like this?" I got up pacing to the door.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," His voice was louder than normal but not loud enough to be heard from outside. "You're beautiful, smart, awesome personality, caring, loving. You really shouldn't doubt yourself. You never thought you would get into the WWE but you did…"

"Yeah," I turn to him. "Thanks to you and my brothers." I rolled my eyes as my heart beat grew faster of what he told me what he thought. My head pounded with my thoughts; I'm trying to understand why now after all this time would he start to lie to me about having feelings for me? What would he get out of it?

"No, you got the job because you are an amazing wrestler. Alex I really like you." My eyes grew wide as I replayed what he told me in my head.

"Y…You…like…me?" I stuttered as he stood up walking towards me.

"Yeah I do." He held my face in his hands, looking into my eyes then to my lips and back and forth a few times.

"Shannon…" I said below a whisper. He crashed his lips onto mine once again without thinking I kissed back. We heard clapping as we both pulled apart their stood Shane and Talia.

"What are you doing back here?" Shannon asked like he was a 5 year old with that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I left my phone and I don't remember where; I don't mean to interrupt but Alex can you please help me?" Talia asked pulling me into the kitchen.

"What happened? Tell me. Tell. Oh do tell." She begged making me giggle, my mind still spinning. After I told her; she pulled my into a hug jumping up and down.

"Didn't you need to find you phone?" I pulled myself out of the hug. She looked around and pointed to the microwave.

"FOUND IT!" She smiled happily. We walked back towards the lounge over hearing Shannon and Shane talking. Talia stopped me before we got to the door.

"So you finally told her huh?" Shane laughed.

"Yeah, she froze a little when I told her though."

"What do you expected? She doesn't believe that she is gorgeous and I don't know why." Shane spoke about me.

"You better not be trying to steal my girl." Shannon spoke. Talia looked at me smiling widely at me. She elbowed my ribs.

"You're his girl?" She whispered with the biggest smile on her face.

"I don't know." I shrugged. She nodded her head before walking in.

"Shannon, are you going to come on a double date with Shane myself and Alex? I mean if she is your girl?" She smirked at me and my eyes widened once more; heart pounding, mind flooded with more questions.

"Yeah; if it cool with Al." Shan smiled at me, I slowly; nodded my head yes. He ran up to me spinning me around in a hug, before crashing my lips on to his and all of my insecurities left when I looked into his eyes.


End file.
